


They Weren’t Roommates

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bars, Drunk Shenanigans, F/F, Gift for my bestiee, Modern AU, catradora, floofy catra, scorpia is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They weren’t roommates.But fate still brought them together when Catra spotted a blonde girl standing outside at ungodly hours of the night. What harm could come from checking it out?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	They Weren’t Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jewelfudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelfudo/gifts).



Catrina (Catra) Weaver wished she could be normal, wished she could live in a healthy family, not having to compete with her siblings for her foster mother’s love. But, Ms. Weaver had taken her pick. Nine-year old Adora, little miss perfect.

The day Adora got adopted, Catra swore that she saw something change in Ms. Weaver’s demeanor. The stern woman who once walked the halls in tranquil silence, would now holler and shout at the children who live within the house.

As soon as Catra turned eighteen, she packed up the little belongings she owned and moved out. Now, she was a student at Etheria University, and on the borderline of failing out.

“Catra?” Called her roomate, Scorpia. The brunette sighed as she peeled her eyes from the pale lilac sky, in which clouds rolled by so gently that it pissed her off.

“What,” Catra grumbled, stepping into the small kitchen that their apartment had.

“Do you want Daiya or Kraft?” The buffer girl asked as Catra entered the kitchen, placing her elbows on the counter as she took a seat.”

“You know I’m lactose intolerant, Kraft, I want to die,” Catra muttered, tossing her face into the wooden surface.

“And Daiya it is-“ Scorpia concluded, taking out a pot from the cabinet. She placed it on the stove and filled it with water, turning up the heat.

“Scorpia.. do you ever just.. feel lonely?” Catra questioned, twirling her hair around her finger. The cat-ear headband that perched aloft the tangled mess sliding backwards.

Suddenly, Scorpia was very interested.

“Yes, very, a lot, why?” The blonde profusely nodded, mirroring Catra’s pose.

“I don’t know? I just.. life sucks,” the tanned girl chuckled to herself, standing to pour the macaroni into the boiling water.

Scorpia sighed, her chest lowering slowly as she exhaled, a solemn look evident in her kind eyes.

“Yeah, it sure does,” the tall girl agreed, recycling the empty box and taking over stirring. “Want to talk about it, wildcat?”

“Ever since I was little life’s been a competition- and this? Being free of that? It’s a lot. I’m not fighting to impress somebody I know will never love me yet, I long for those times for some reason. The simplicity of being better of being ruthless…” Catra vented, leaning against the counter.

“Oh I get it, I totally get it,” Scorpia nodded, taking the pot off the stove and mixing in the artificial cheese.

“But do you?” Catra questioned, tapping at her cheek with her long, sharp nails.

The bowls were soon filled with food and taken to the coffee table, where they turned on the television and sat.

As soon as Catra finished eating her food, she tossed her bowl in the sink with the simple words, “I’m going to bed, don’t bother me.”

But those were lies. She lay away, wishing for the comfort of another person. Wishing for love, affection, for somebody to care and love her for the person she was.

The stars peaked through the window, twinkling with petty joy as they danced across the sky. Almost as if they wanted to rub in how ‘amazing’ and ‘happy’ life is. 

“Bullshit, absolute bullshit,” Catra mumbled, getting up to close the curtains. But she hesitated. Outside she spotted a girl, around her age. Golden hair pulled back in a messy bun, red letterman jacket tied around the waist. She stood, fragile crystal eyes staring into the surrounding forest. Snow fell delicately around her, dusting the ground in a pale color.

Catra paused, rethinking her actions. This girl was alone, looked upset, and was staring over a cliff. Did Catra know her? No. But something was so familiar and she just couldn’t place it.

She sighed, and picked up her softball jacket and the apartment keys. She slipped on combat boots and exited the apartment, attempting not to awaken the zonked out Scorpia on the couch. She walked briskly down the stairs, and carefully opened the front door.

The girl now sat on a bench, writing something in a book in front of her. Catra noticed the soft red that dusted her cheeks from the cold, and the subtle shivers that shook her shoulders.

Catra approached the girl and sat beside her, pulling off her jacket and laying it over the blonde’s shoulders.

“What-?” She quickly gasped, slamming the book shut, eyes darting before meeting Catra’s gaze. “Oh, hey,” she awkwardly smiled.

“Hey,” Catra replied shifting her eyes to face the same view the stranger saw. It was beautiful. The stars that previously mocked her embraced her, the soft light basking her in a warm glow. The trees were illuminated by the moon, the shades of white and yellow carefully painting a spectacle before her.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it,” the blonde whispered, placing down her book to stand, and walk towards the sight. “The breeze, the stars, the silence- there’s just something so,” she paused, thinking her words. “Magical,” she finished.

“That’s cool, blondie. Going to tell me your name?” Catra asked, a soft giggle escaping her lips as she watched the blonde turn.

“Adora,” she replied, and quickly turned again to the view beneath them. “It’s funny, everything seems so perfect, but it..”

“-isn’t.” Catra finished, standing to meet eyes with her. “When everything should be going just right but you feel lost and alone,”

“And as if nobody can understand you,” Adora’s words followed without a beat between. “Yet you seem to do just that, mystery girl,” Adora giggled.

“Catra, you can call me Catra,” the brunette chuckled, joining Adora near the edge.

But the blonde slipped, her foot catching a loose pebble.

“Fuck- Adora!” Catra yelled, grabbing her hand and pulling roughly. Before the girl knew it, she was pinned to the ground with Adora atop her, too close before she realized their lips had met. Within seconds, Adora scrambled to stand, blushing as red as a rose.

“Oh my god I- I’m so sorry! I’m a clutz, and ohh boy I didn't mean to fall o-or kiss you! I’m so sorry oh my gosh do you want this back? You can have this back,” Adora rambled, panicked and soon roughly shoving the softball jacket in Catra’s direction.

“It’s- fine,” Catra mumbled, eyes wide in shock and longing. Quickly, she grabbed a pen from her pocket and wrote something on Adora’s hand. “Text me,” she smiled.

That night Catra slept soundly, the feeling of finding comfort coddling her until she drifted off into the welcoming abyss of sleep. 

_“Catra, you insolent child, what have you done,” the booming voice of Ms. Weaver echoed down the dim hallway, causing the little girl’s spine to shiver._

_“N-nothing, ma’am,” she quickly whispered, eyes darting in pure fear of the woman standing beneath the lights._

_“Lies, what have you been doing,” she hissed, eyes squinting with a sense of danger etching behind them._

_“I was- I was eating when it wasn’t meal time,” Catra confessed, eyes pricking with tears. “I’m sorry, ma’am! It won’t happen again, I promise!” She begged._

_“Now, we cannot let this slide without a punishment, can we? Now follow me, child,”_

The sunlight poured through Catra’s window, and she pulled her blankets closer in response. As the sun refused to hide itself, she gave up and stood. At the wall across from her bed hung a mirror, and the face that stared back could have been described as somebody who had gotten murdered but proceeded to go to a party.

Her hair was a disheveled mess, brown strands throwing themselves all over in tangled knots. Her face has smudges of dirt on her cheeks, the jacket she wore was crinkled and smothered in dirt and grass stains. Her eyes screamed “kill me” and her demeanor was upset.

She stood regardless, standing in full length of the mirror. Her denim jeans were ripped and angry red scratches embodied her legs. She slipped off her clothes from the previous night and threw on an orange and brown bodysuit with maroon leggings.

She brushed her hair, pulling it into a ponytail and grabbing her team jacket. She left her room to find Scorpia at the stove, cooking up some eggs and bacon for breakfast.

“Morning, Scorpia,” Catra muttered sitting down and pulling out her phone.

Unknown number> Hey! It’s Adora, again, sorry about kissing you! How can I make it up to you?

Catra> It’s fine, dude! Do you wanna meet up later? I’m a student at EU. 

Maybe: Adora> Woah, me too! Sure, I have a tennis match later, maybe you could come?

Catra> Sounds good, what field?

. . . . . .

After the game Catra had congratulated Adora on winning, and she’d be lying if she didn’t admit that Adora was pretty cute, and strong. Adora smiled, and suggested they get coffee.

So now the two girls were sitting in a Starbucks, waiting for their orders to arrive. Adora wore school embroidered sweatpants and a cropped hoodie, hair pulled into a bun. 

Catra simply had a tight fighting orange long-sleeve shirt with maroon jeans, combat boots, and a beanie in an attempt to tame her wild hair.

“How are you feeling after last night?” Catra asked, tapping the table with her nails. They were painted black, with a sole white dot on the thumbnails. It resembled a light in the dark, because deep down Catra knew she wasn’t as lone wolf as she seemed.

“A lot better, what about you?” Adora blushed, turning her gaze to the cash register. A worker with chocolate skin and curly brown hair brought out two cups and called out Adora’s name. “Oh one second, our drinks are ready,” she smiled.

“I feel a lot better, but yeah, let’s get our stuff,” Catra chuckled, standing to approach the counter. She picked up the dark chocolate frappe and stuck in a straw, Adora grabbing the soft pink one and doing the same.

They sat down again and silently sipped, looking around, making eye contact, and looking around the room once again. Adora coughed.

“So, my friend Glimmer is dragging me to the Crimson Waste tonight. It’s this bar a few miles off of campus, want to come with?” She asked.

“Oh hell yeah, it’s a date,” Catra smirked, finishing her drink and sliding it out of the way. “Perhaps we’ll talk more about our feelings without you falling over a cliff,” she winked.

“I- you’re never going to let that down, are you?” Adora shook her head, a smile pushing through as she slurped her drink. 

“Not in a million years, man,” Catra laughed as well, sighing as she stood. “If I’m gonna make the bar tonight I better get ready now, formal or not?” 

“Not,” Adora replied, standing as well. “I should probably get ready, too. I’ll meet you there?” The blonde asked.

“Sounds good! I’ll see you later!” Catra giddily smiled, kicking herself mentally for acting so childish. She held her head down and exited the shop, making the short walk back to her apartment. She stomped up the stairs, and slammed the door shut.

“Woah, wildcat, what happened? Do you need a hug?” Scorpia kindly asked, quickly approaching her friend to offer a hug.

“Scorpia- I’m fucking gay-“ Catra screamed, loud enough the neighbors could probably hear.

“I know, Catra-“ Scorpia began, but was cut off by the brunette’s pacing.

“Nono, I’m so very gay, and a very cute girl invited me to a bar tonight! What do I wear? What do I do? How do I not die?” She rambled, pulling at her scalp in frustration.

“Okay, so if it’s a bar don’t wear your suit from prom- what about that cool leather jacket you got at that thrift shop? Then you could use your jeans, boots and MCR shirt?” Scorpia batted her eyes.

“How do you know my entire wardrobe-? Ugh, whatever, just, I’m going to get changed.” Catra grunted, disappearing into her bedroom. 

She grabbed all the articles of clothing Scorpia suggested, and was actually proud with how it turned out. Catra took out her ponytail, letting the brown layered locks fall messily over her shoulders. She brushed it out to the point it poofed outwards, and put on her signature cat-ear headband.

“You look amazing!” Scorpia cheered as she closed her bedroom door, showing off the look. “Don’t forget to come home, be safe, sane, and don’t drive while drunk!” 

“I know, Scorps, don’t worry,” Catra chuckled, grabbing her keys and opening the door. “See you later!”

And with that, the apartment door closed. Catra took a deep breath and pulled out her phone, finding directions for her walk to the bar. She walked out of the building, and paused. The night’s breeze tossed her hair gently as she brushed exhaled and walked forward. 

The night’s lights were bright, and she felt her shadow following her with a heavy weight the further she crept into the night. The paved sidewalk turned into a murky sand, and soon gave way to a large building. The entrance was covered by a stone structure similar to that of a ribcage, and a cloth parting the outside from the bar’s interior. The snow fell against the stone structure, leaving a design on the ground

Catra entered, looking around carefully as she looked for Adora. Her attempts were to no avail, so she sat at the bar, sliding her license across for the bartender to see. She gave a nod and Catra put the license back into her pocket, ordering a few shots of vodka.

As soon as they got to Catra, she drank them and felt her world go fuzzy. The room was slightly fuzzy, and the music was muffled against her racing heartbeat.

It was at that moment she noticed two girls in the back, one with purple and pink hair and a jumpsuit, looking annoyed and ready to go home, next to Adora. Her hair was in a half-up half-down style, and she had a tight tube top with high rise jeans. She had on red vans paired with rainbow socks. The two drunk girls locked eyes, and Catra staggered over.

“Catra— heyy!” She cooed, patting the seat next to her. “Want to know a fun fact?” She snorted, dropping her head into the table before rapidly picking it back up.

“Sure,” Catra laughed, blushing as Adora slapped the table and turned to her friend.

“Glimmer here already.. knows this, but I think you should too,” she staggered on every few words. “I’m a fucking lesbiaan~!”

“Wow!” Catra dropped her jaw in awe, “me too! We have so much in common!” She added.

“You two are so gay..” Glimmer groaned, leaning back against the booth.

“Are you the Minotaur? Cause I'm lost in your maze,” Catra winked, and Adora spat out the colorful alcoholic drink she had in her mouth.

“That’s gay!” She shouted, proceeding to laugh like a maniac. “Remember when I accidentally kissed you?” She snorted. 

“Yess…?” Catra responded sluggishly.

“Can I get a redo, I fell,” Adora asked. Catra’s world melted. Everything was fuzzy, and her hearing was replaced by a ringing. The girl in front of her was beautiful, a soft blush dusting both of their cheeks.

“Woah,, yeah-“ she replied in a slurred tone. 

And before anyone knew it, Adora pressed her soft lips against Catra’s. The world slowed, and Catra kissed back. The kiss ended, and Catra found herself locked in Adora’s eyes. 

You know that feeling when you save your girlfriend’s name in your phone with a heart? Yeah, that’s how Catra felt.


End file.
